Perfect Partner
by Micky Milky
Summary: "Teme-baka… bisa-bisanya kau merebut ciuman pertamaku." "Bukan aku yang menciummu, kau sendiri yang menciumku, lagian siapa suruh jongkok didepan tempat dudukku." SasuNaru, ItaDei, KakaIru, Yaoi... RnR please, updet next chap...
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Perfect Partner**

**Author: Micky-Milky  
Genre:Romance/ Drama/ Family**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Punya Kishimoto Sensei**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 1**

Konoha High school sekolah elit yang hanya orang-orang terpilih saja yang bisa bersekolah di dalamnya, dan University Konoha, Universitas terbaik di Konohagakure. Kedua fasilitas pendidikkan ini memang yang menjadi unggulan untuk kota Konoha, bahkan ke lima Kota besar lainnya. Kedua bangunan megah yang terdapat dalam satu lokasi itu bukanlah milik Negara, tapi milik keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Kakashi, sebagai kepala sekolah dan rector yang bertugas mengatur semua yang terjadi di kedua tempat itu, dan Uchiha Fugaku, pemilik sekaligus kakak laki-laki Kakashi, bicara tentang Uchiha, jangan lupakan kedua pemuda tampan penerus Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi sang sulung yang bandelnya bukan main, dan Uchiha Sasuke sang ice prince. Walau berbeda sifat kedua Uchiha itu sangat dikagumi, Sasuke Uchiha sang pangeran Konoha Higt School, dan Itachi sang Pangeran University Konoha, upzzz jangan lupakan Uchiha Kakashi yang sangat digilai oleh guru-guru di kedua sekolah itu.  
"Aku sudah bosan mendengar tingkahmu di kelas, Itachi, bisa kah kau tak mengganggu si Namikaze lagi."

Kakashi berujar lembut pada sang keponakan, yang dinasehati sibuk dengan PSP kesayangannya tak memperhatikan pria bermasker tampan yang sudah sangat meradang saat ini.

"Dan kau, Uchiha Sasuke, apa yang kau lalukan pada Namikaze bungsu? Tumben sekali kau berbuat ulah?"

Kakashi melirik sang pemuda pirang berambut acak-acakan yang merengut memandang punggung si pantat bebek, dan di sebelahnya terlihat sang pemuda yang ehem… cantik yang juga berambut pirang panjang sedang mencabik-cabik kertas di tangannya sambil melempar sumpah serapah pada sang pemuda berambut panjang di kuncir dengan sedikit bekas luka di kedua sisi hidung mancungnya.

"Kakashi-san, aku tak terima atas pelecehan yang dilakukan Itachi padaku, seenaknya saja dia meremas pantatku."

Dahi Kakashi berkedut saat melihat Namikaze sulung a.k.a Namikaze Deidara menuai protes kepada sang Sulung Uchiha. Kakashi dapat melihat Itachi berdiri dari duduknya lalu menyeringai seram, tubuhnya di balikkan dan dengan santai pemuda itu bertolak pinggang menatap Deidara.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku itu menyukaimu, kau nya saja yang selalu bertingkah acuh, aku kan jadi sangat kesal."

Alis Kakashi berkerut menandakan kalau dia sangat kesal, apa hubungannya pelecehan dengan perasaan si sulung ke Namikaze tertua itu.

"Kau… Baka… Itachi brengsek, sampai kapanpun aku tak akan menyukai pria mesum sepertimu."

Teriak Deidara, dadanya naik turun, menandakan seberapa kesalnya pria berkuncir setengah itu pada sang Uchiha tertua.

"Terimakasih, aku juga mencintaimu."

Geerr…. Rasanya Deidara ingin meledakkan kepala Itachi menggunakan bom C10 (memang ada?), hingga pria menyebalkan itu bisa menghilang dari pandangannya

"Teme-baka… bisa-bisanya kau merebut ciuman pertamaku."

Upzz… kali ini sang pemuda pirang jabrik yang ikut protes akan tingkah laku Uchiha kedua, sang prince of ice itu memutar matanya malas, lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, wajahnya memandang datar kearah sang Namikaze muda.

"Bukan aku yang menciummu, kau sendiri yang menciumku, lagian siapa suruh jongkok didepan tempat dudukku."

"Yak… salahkan Shikamaru yang mendorong pantatku."

"So, masih ingin menyalahkanku?"

Naruto bungkam, dia tahu Sasuke tak bersalah, yang patut disalahkan itu si Nara teman sekelas mereka, tapi Naruto tetap tidak terima ciuman pertamanya di ambil Sasuke, padahal dia sudah memimpikan akan memberikan ciuman itu untuk Haruno Sakura, gadis taksirannya di kelas.

Kakashi memijat dahinya yang pusing, saat ini yang dia bisa hanya menonton pertengkaran UchihaNamikaze ini.

Apa sebegitu menariknya Namikaze di mata Uchiha, sampai kedua keponakannya yang tampan itu terlihat sangat kenyol di depan kedua Namikaze itu, tak seperti Uchiha pada umumnya, hah ngomong-ngomong tentang Namikaze, Kakashi jadi teringat guru matematika manis yang juga ditaksirnya, dia mendengus pelan.

"Namikaze Iruka."

Awan hitam seolah menyelimuti tubuh Kakashi begitu ingat kalau guru manis itu paman kedua Namikaze ini.

"Ini akan rumit." Lirihnya.

.

.

"Aku sudah menemukan jalan keluarnya, aku akan me…"

BRAK…

Pintu ruang Kakashi terbuka lebar, ke 5 pria manis dan tampan itu menoleh pada pintu yang menjadi korban pendobrakan brutal seorang pria berwajah aut-autan dengan bekas luka melintang di hidungnya, dan rambut yang di kuncir tinggi, walau aut-autan dia masih terlihat manis di umurnya yang sudah menginjak 30 tahun.

"Deidara… Naruto… kalian…"  
Deidara dan Naruto mundur selangkah demi selangkah saat melihat sang pria manis itu berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, ke 3 Uchiha yang ada di sana hanya terdiam, tapi tidak dengan Kakashi, pria bermasker itu terlihat sedikit gelisah, pasalnya pria yang sangat di sukainya sekarang berada tepat didepannya, ya Namikaze Iruka.

"Buat malu saja, kenapa lagi hah…"  
sang paman meledak, Naruto menunduk takut begitu pula Deidara, mereka merasa tersudutkan, terkadang paman mereka yang sangat mereka sayang itu bisa bersifat sangat lembut dan menyenangkan, tapi terkadang bisa sangat mengerikan seperti halnya sang ibu yang bisa menjadi moster di saat tertentu.

"Gomen, Iruka-san, kurasa ada yang harus di luruskan disini."

Wajah Iruka yang sempat mengeras langsung berubah, di pandangnya sang rector/kepala sekolah bermasker yang berdiri di sampingnya itu bingung.

"Diluruskan? Ah… gomenasai Kakashi-sama, kedua keponakanku membuat ulah di sekolah."

Iruka menunduk dalam, dia merasa sangat malu akan kelakuan kedua keponakannya itu. Kakashi mengangguk dan tersenyum di balik maskernya. Dengan santai dia berjalan kearah meja kerjanya, mengambil amplop putih lalu menyerahkanya kepada Itachi.

"Sasuke dan Naruto, kurasa masalah kalian hanya sebatas ciuman kan?"  
"Ta… tapi… kakashi-san…"

Naruto hendak protes, tapi terhalang saat Iruka menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir, berharap si pirang brisik itu diam.

"Bukankah Sasuke tak sengajah menciummu, anggap saja itu awal pertemanan kalian, kulihat di kelas kalian tak saling menyapa bukan? Nah… semoga dengan adanya insiden ini kalian bisa akrab."

Kakashi bicara sok bijak, tak tahu saja dia kalau si Namikaze muda itu sudah mendumel di dalam hati. Mata Kakashi beralih ke Itachi.

"Dan kau, Itachi Uchiha… berikan surat itu kepada ayahmu, suruh dia menghadapku."

"Buat apa kau memberikanku surat segala, langsung saja ke rumah bisa kan paman, lagi pula kenapa harus bertemu di sekolah…"

"Karena ini urusan sekolah, dan jika kau kembali mengganggu Namikaze-san lagi, kupastikan kau ku scors selama seminggu. Mengerti…!"  
Itachi mengumpat kesal, pamannya memang tak bisa di ajak kompromi, pria bermasker itu memang tak pandang bulu dalam menjatuhkan hukuman, walau yang dihukum adalah anak dari kakaknya sendiri sang pemilik University Konoha, tetap saja dia akan menghukumnya jika bersalah.

"Hihihihi…" Deidara tertawa senang, akhirnya Uchiha Itachi di hukum, sesuai dengan keinginanya.

.

.

Hari ini Uchiha Fugaku terlihat sangat penat, rapat di perusahaan, dan telpon dari Kakashi beberapa menit yang lalu tentang pengaduan kenakalan kedua putranya membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hangat.

Tok…

Tok…

Fugaku melirik pintu kayu ruangannya dengan pandangan malas, sebagai pemimpin perusahaan besar seperti Uchiha crop, tak mungkin dia harus melenggang saja di rumah dan membiarkan perusahaan di urus bawahanya, cukup Kakashi saja yang dia beri kepercayaan untuk mengurus sekolah dan kedua putranya jika di sekolah, tapi yang lain maaf saja, Fugaku belum bisa melepas kepercayaannya.

"Masuk!"

BRAK…

Satu tendangan sukses membuat Fugaku hampir jantungan, pintu kayu ruangannya terbuka lebar dua sosok yang sangat dia kenal terlihat memasuki pintu itu di iringi satu wanita cantik berpakaian ketat khas pekerja kantoran.

"Maaf Fugaku-sama, Itachi-sama dan Sasuke-sama ingin bertemu."

Wanita berambut merah itu terlihat gemetar berdiri di belakang kedua pemuda tampan keturunan Uchiha itu, belum lagi Itachi sang pelaku pendobrakan terlihat menyeringai memandang sekretaris ayahnya itu.

"Aku sudah melihat mereka, Tayuya, kau bisa keluar, dan jangan lupa tutup pintunya."

Wanita bernama asli Tayuya Uzumaki itu menunduk hormat lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

"Apa lagi sekarang?"  
Fugaku mulai angkat bicara saat Itachi sudah mendudukan dirinya di kursi tepat di depannya berada.

"Tousan di panggil paman Kakashi untuk menghadapnya di kampus."

Fugaku menghela napas berat, kenapa Itachi di lahirkan dengan sifat yang berbeda dari sang adik dan orang-orang Uchiha yang selalu tenang, terkadang dia lupa kalau Itachi itu juga keturunan Uchiha dan anak sulungnya.

"Kau melakukan apa lagi?"

"Aku hanya meremas pantat Deidara."

Fugaku melotot, sebenarnya dia sudah diberi tahu Kakashi, hanya saja dia tak percaya kalau Uchiha akan melakukan tindakan asusila itu, tapi ternyata dugaan Fugaku meleset, untuk manusia seperti Itachi sudah di pastikan kalau hal itu bisa saja terjadi walau dia keturunan Uchiha sekalipun.

"Kau tahu bukan, itu tindakan bodoh, Uchiha tak pernah mengajarkan hal seperti itu."

Itachi merengut kesal, dia merasa Ayahnya terlalu kolot dalam hal bersenang-senang.

"Aku hanya bersenang-senang, dan menunjukkan rasa sayangku pada Deidara."

BRAK…

Emosi Fugaku sudah di ubun-ubun, pria berumur 50 tahunan itu menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan sangat keras.

"Kau ku hukum Itachi, seluruh fasilitasmu akan ku ambil, mulai dari mobil dan uang jajan."

Itachi tak bergemih, dia tetap tenang.

"Aku akan berhenti kuliah kalau begitu."

Gigi-gigi Fugaku bertemu membuat bunyi gemeretak yang mengerikan, anak sulungnya selalu seperti itu, mengancamnya dengan seenak jidat, dia tahu Itachi orangnya nekat, pemuda itu bisa saja benar-benar tak mau kuliah, hah~ kalau itu sampai terjadi dia tak tahu harus bagaimana, Itachi itu harapan satu-satunya untuk menjadi penerusnya nanti kelak, mengingat Sasuke yang masih sangat mudah untuk menerima tanggung jawab ini.

"Jadilah orang baik, Itachi… kau itu Uchiha."

Itachi mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan itu membuat Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya ingin muntah, hei tak ingatkah kau itu sudah berumur kepala dua lebih Itachi.

"Aku tak memukuli orang, tak membully, tak meminta uang pada orang lain, tak memperkosa, dan tak merampok, aku hanya menunjukkan rasa suka ku pada Deidara, jadi salahnya di mana?"

Fugaku terdiam, dia tahu walaupun Bengal dan menyebalkan, Itachi adalah anak yang baik dan Jenius serta cerdas, tapi pria tampan itu selalu keluar masuk ruang rector dikarenakan keusilannya pada Namikaze sulung itu, hanya karena Namikaze bernama Deidara itu.

"Kau itu pria, dan kudengar dari Kakashi dia itu juga pria, apa yang kau harapkan pada seseorang yang bergender sama denganmu."

"Aku menyukainya."

"Baiklah, Tousan menyerah, tapi perlu kau tahu, jika kau melakukan hal ini padanya, dia bisa saja membencimu, bukan menyukaimu kau paham."

Itachi mengangguk, Fugaku dapat melihat guratan menyesal dari anak sulung tampannya itu. Kali ini mata tajamnya menuju sang anak bungsu yang dengan santai memasang wajah datarnya kearah sang ayah.

"Tumben membuat ulah, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke tak merespon, dia tak mau di ceramahi seperti sang kakak, dia sudah sangat kesal dan tak mau tambah di buat kesal saat ini.

"Kau tak sedang sakit kan?"

Kepala Uchiha muda itu akhirnya mendongak menatap sang ayah yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Maksud Tousan?"

Fugaku tersenyum miring (?) tumben sekali anak bungsunya membuat ulah.

"Kau membuat ulah hari ini, tak biasanya kau seperti Itachi."

"Wajarkan, dia adikku."

Sela Itachi tak terima, Fugaku melempar death glarenya pada Itachi, dan membuat Uchiha Sulung itu bungkam.

"Itu kecelakaan, kami hanya tak sengajah berciuman."

Sasuke menunduk dalam, Fugaku terlihat Shock, sedangkan Itachi mengeluarakan evil smirk andalannya. Fugaku benar-benar tak tahu tentang kesalahan Sasuke, dia hanya mendengar dari Kakashi kalau Sasuke memang membuat ulah, tapi tak di sebutkan apa kesalahan pemuda tampan itu.

"Berciuman? Kau mencium seorang teman wanitamu?"

Itachi yang duduk manis di samping Sasuke semakin mengembangkan senyuman mautnya.

"Wanita? Otousan harus memohon 1000 kali dulu pada paman Kakashi untuk membuka masker di wajahnya (?) kalau Tousan ingin melihat Sasuke mencium seorang wanita."

"Maksudmu?"

Kali ini padangan Fugaku beralih ke anak sulungnya.

"Otoutou mencium teman prianya di depan kelas, dikarenakan insiden yang tak terduga, dan pria yang beruntung atau bisa di bilang merugi itu bernama, Namikaze Naruto, adik laki-laki Deidara, calon pacarku."

Celoteh Itachi panjang lebar, membuat pria yang mempunyai bekas luka disamping hidung mancungnya itu mendapat satu tonjokkan gratis dari sang adik.

"Nanni? Namikaze lagi?"

.

.

TBC

**A/N**

**Maaf ****saya publis ulang karena lupa kata sandi di akun lama, saya buat akun baru. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Repyu please**

**.**

**.**

**Micky-Milky ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Perfect Partner**

**Author: Micky-Milky  
Genre:Romance/ Drama/ Family**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Punya Kishimoto Sensei**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**Chap ****2**

**.**

**.**

"Otoutou mencium teman prianya di depan kelas, dikarenakan insiden yang tak terduga, dan pria yang beruntung atau bisa di bilang merugi itu bernama, Namikaze Naruto, adik laki-laki Deidara, calon pacarku."

Celoteh Itachi panjang lebar, membuat pria yang mempunyai bekas luka disamping hidung mancungnya itu mendapat satu tonjokkan gratis dari sang adik.

"Nanni? Namikaze lagi?"

.

.

Fugaku melirik Kakashi yang meletakkan secangkir kopi panas untuknya, sedangkan Kakashi sendiri mendudukan diri tepat didepannya hanya terbatas jarak meja untuk mereka.

"Kudengar kali ini Sasuke membuat ulah."

"Ya, dan kau pasti tahu apa ulah putra bungsumu itu."

Fugaku menghela napas, menaikkan paha kirinya ke paha kanan, Fugaku menatap pria bermasker itu tajam begitu pula dengan Kakashi.

"Sebenarnya siapa Deidara itu? Itachi sangat menggilainya."

Kakashi berdiri dari duduknya, membawa dua kerta berisi CV Mahasiswa dan Siswa dari _University _Konoha dan KHS. Kakashi meletakan kedua CV itu didepan Fugaku dan dengan segera Fugaku membaca bari demi baru apa yang di cetak CV itu sendiri. Matanya melotot saat melihat nama keluarga kedua siswa dan Mahasiswa berambut Pirang yang terlihat dari foto mereka.

"Namikaze Minato?"

"Ya, Namikaze Minato, mereka berdua putra dari pemilik perusahaan Namikaze, Minato, temanmu saat sekolah dulu, _Nii-sama_."

Kakashi kembali duduk di bangkunya, dia mengingat jelas siapa Namikaze Minato, pria yang menjadi teman akrab dari _Nii-sama_ nya dulu saat masih bersekolah.

"Minato yang adiknya juga kau taksir itu."

"Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan, Iruka tak ada kaitannya."

"Tapi dia kan juga Namikaze."

"_Nii-sama_!"  
Fugaku terkekeh geli saat melihat rona merah kentara di pipi Kakashi, kali ini Fugaku yang menyodorkan amplop putih didepan Kakashi, melihat itu Kakashi menatap sang kakak dengan bingung.

"Ini surat darimu bukan? Kemarin Itachi memberikannya kepadaku katanya kau ingin bicara."

Membuang napas lelah, Kakashi melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, Kedua Uchiha itu saling memandang sampai akhirnya Kakashi kembali menghela napas berat.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan kelakuan putra sulungmu. Secara akademik dia sangat jenius, aku tak terkejut dengan hal itu, itu karena dia seorang Uchiha, tapi secara moral dia drastis turun tajam, merosot sampai keakar, itu karena Deidara."

"Aku sudah menjelaskan pada Itachi, tapi dia bersikeras untuk menyukai pemuda itu, sulit sekali menyuruhnya untuk tak berbuat hal aneh."

"Anakmu benar-benar penjahat asusila, dia meremas pantat pemuda itu, menciumnya di kelas dan bahkan memeluknya sepanjang koridor kampus, dan itu di lihat para dosen."

Fugaku menghela napas, sudah berapa kali hari ini dia merasa hidupnya sungguh bertambah beban.

"Sasuke?"

"Oh... anak itu. hanya kecelakaan, salah satu temannya tak sengajah mendorong Naruto, membuat mereka berciuman di kelas dan di tonton semua murid."

"Setidaknya itu bukan keinginannya."

"Jangan salah, mungkin saja nanti ini bisa berakhir seperti Itachi dan Deidara."

"Kau mengatakan jika Sasuke mungkin akan sepertimu dan Itachi yang menggilai Namikaze."

"Mungkin, beruntungnya kau tak ikut menggilai Minato-_san_, dan berakhir menikahi Mikoto-_nee-sama_."

"Aku mencintai Mikoto,"

"Ya... ya... aku tahu. Tapi mungkin tidak dengan anak-anakmu, dan bersiaplah menerima menantu dari keluarga Namikaze."

.

.

Hari ini Deidara merasa hidupnya di surga, sedari pagi tak menerima pelukan maut atau ciuman mesra dari sang Uchiha sulung sungguh membuatnya merasa arti hidup sesungguhnya. Semenjak dia menetapkan hati untuk masuk ke Universitas Konoha dan masuk dalam Fakultas Seni, hidup Deidara bagai menari di tangan setan Itachi, pemuda itu menguntilinya kemanapun, bahkan memeluknya saat mereka bertemu dan mengucapkan banyak kata gombal saat Itachi memaksa duduk sebangku saat di kantin. Bahkan Deidara harus relah menyerahkan Konan wanita taksirannya pada Pain, karena Itachi yang jelas-jelas memagarinya denga label tak terlihat di jidatnya bertuliskan ' _MINE_' jelas pada setiap orang yang berminat pada Deidara.

Deidara bukanlah orang yang menyukai laki-laki, dia masih suka perempuan cantik dan manis, hanya sayang si pangeran _University_ Konoha itu terlalu sadis memberikannya jarak tak kasat mata pada semua perempuan di kampusnya. Entah apa yang dilihat pemuda itu padanya sampai menggilainya begitu besar, tapi bukannya merasa senang, Deidara malah merasa muak diikuti bahkan di perlakukan seenaknya oleh Itachi.

Tersenyum cerah, Deidara menghampiri Sasori yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya, kedua pemuda satu jurusan itu saling bercakap ria sesekali bersenda gurau menelusuri lorong kampus.

"Kudengar Itachi di _scors_ karenamu?"

"Eh? Kenapa karena aku? Itu karena dia sendiri, kan dia yang salah."

"Maksudku karena dia menganggumu, benar?" pemuda _baby face_ itu menatap Deidara datar, menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Uumm, tapi itu murni kesalahnnya, dia meremas pantatku. _Senpai_."

Sasori terkikih gelih, dia kenal Itachi, mereka berteman akrab, bahkan dia lebih mengenal Itachi ketimbang Deidara, Pemuda itu walaupun bengal dan usil tapi tak pernah terlibat kontak fisik secara dekat, bahkan dengan lawan jenis atau sesamanya, Sasori contohnya, dia bahkan sering menginap di rumah Itachi yang besar itu saat masih SMA, tapi mereka tak pernah lebih dari sekedar bicara dan saling bertukar pikiran, menyentuh dan di sentuh bukanlah ciri-ciri Itachi dan juga adiknya Sasuke, tapi lain hal dengan Deidara, bahkan tanpa disuruhpun Itachi dengan berani menyentuh pemuda itu bahkan dengan sentuhan yang paling ekstrim.

"Aku pernah mendengar dari mulutnya sendiri kalau dia menyukaimu."

"Jangan bercanda, _Senpai."_

"Kurasa dia memang benar-benar menyukaimu, Dei."

Deidara membuang muka kesal, kenapa orang yang di anggapnya sebagai seorang _'Senpai'_ itu malah mendukung si Uchiha.

"_Senpai_ membenciku, Ne? Kenapa malah mendukung, Itachi."

"Aku tahu Itachi, dia tak akan menyentuh seseorang bahkan sampai menyentuh pantatnya kalau memang orang itu tak spesial di matanya."

"Berhenti membicarakan hal itu."  
.

.

KHS (Jam makan siang)

Naruto memukul meja Sasuke dengan kesal membuat si pemilik meja menatap tak berminat pada si pirang yang menatapnya tajam, napasnya memburu, matanya berkabut penuh dendam dan uap berhenbus dari hidungnya dengan beringas, satu kesimpulan bahwa pemuda Namikaze itu sedang marah besar.

"Seharusnya kau di _scors_ sama seperti kakakmu itu _Teme_."

Sasuke yang asik membaca pelajaran bahasa Jepangnya menutup buku dengan tebal hampir lima ratus halaman itu santai lalu meletakkannya di atas meja, gaya itu sontak membuat hampir seluruh siswa di kelas itu meraung penuh histeris sangking tergila-gilanya dengan si pangeran.

"_Dobe_, bisa kau tutup mulutmu itu, kau tahu kau terlalu berisik."

Kembali ber-uap, kali ini bahkan sampai ke ubun-ubun, Naruto meledak dan hampir melempar kursi kearah pemuda bungsu Uchiha yang masih memasang wajah datarnya, beruntung Kiba menarik kursi dari jangkaunnya dan Lee yang menenangkan amarahnya.

"_Baka-dobe_."

Dua kata itu sukses membuat Naruto berubah menjadi banteng mengamuk, membuat Lee kali ini kesusahan menahan tubuh sang kawan yang meronta ingin dilepaskan.

"_Teme_... akan kubalas kau."

"Balas dengan apa? Meninjuku? Mencaciku? Atau dengan kebodohanmu."

Sungguh, kali ini petir seolah menyambar di kepala Naruto, mengingatkan kita betapa perkataan terakhir Sasuke sukses membuatnya ingin menghacurkan kelas yang sekarang sedang ramai di teriaki para FG nya Sasuke.

"Jaga bicaramu, _Teme_."

"Hooo... tak bisa menjawab."

"Jangan meremehkanku, Sasuke."

"Jadi dengan apa kau akan membalasku? Berusaha menciumku lagi, lalu menyalahkanku atas kesalahanmu sendiri."

Meremas jemarinya erat, Naruto menatap Shikamaru yang menguap, menyalahkan pemuda malas itu akibat insiden berdarah kemarin.

"Kau."

Kungkungan Lee pada Naruto melonggar saat pemuda itu terlihat tak mengamuk lagi, kali ini meninggalkan kelas, Naruto mendumel sambil menendang pintu kayu kelasnya, semua penghuni kelas berharap pintu itu tak apa-apa dan tak ada lagi fasilitas sekolah yang menjadi korban amukan si pirang, sedangkan Sasuke mendengus senang, merasa menang kelak atas si pirang berisik itu.

.

.

Deidara hampir saja melompati pagar gedung kampusnya kalau tidak ada jemari Sasori yang menahannya, tak kurang dari lima meter dia bisa melihat Itachi berdiri dengan santainya di depan mobil Sport Lamborghini Veneno terbarunya yang membuat seluruh Mahasiswi menatap kagum, bukan hanya kepada mobil tapi pria yang di depannyapun tak kalah menarik dari si mobil.

"Kau di jemput."

"Aku akan lewat belakang."  
"Maksudmu melewati pagar kawat besi di belakang dan anjing penjaga?"

Deidara muram saat tahu jika Universitas ini keamanannya cukup mengerikan, dengan lesu Deidara berjalan lunglai melewati Sasori yang diam memandang Deidara menuju Ferrari-nya. Mengabaikan Itachi yang berlambai riang di depan sana.

"Dei... hoiii... Dei...!"

Pemuda itu terus melambai dengan semangat, lalu berlari mendekati Ferrari merah itu. melihat si pemuda Uchiha itu berhenti didepannya, Namikaze sulung itu mendengus lalu berkecak pinggang melihat Itachi yang cengar-cengir sambil memasang wajah sok rupawan padanya.

"Kau di _Scors_, kenapa di sini?"

"Ini Universitas Uchiha, aku berhak kemari kapanpun aku mau, aku kan hanya di _Scors_, jadi tak boleh belajar saja, mengunjungi kekasih tak masuk dalam hukuman _Scors_."

"Aku bukan kekasihmu."

"Iya aku tahu, kau kan calon kekasihku."

Kembali cengar-cengir Itachi memeluk si Namikaze sulung itu dengan berutal membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang melewati pakiran itu menatap mereka dengan bingung. Sungguh... sebenarnya bukan kejadian langkah jika Itachi memeluk pemuda cantik itu, mereka sudah sering melihatnya tapi berita pen-_scors_-an si sulung Uchiha jadi tren topic tersendiri di kampus membuat mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa si tampan itu bisa berkeliaran di halaman kampus.

"Lepas, _Baka_... aku mau pulang."

"Aku antar ya, nanti mobilmu kusuruh seseorang untuk mengantarnya ke rumahmu."

"Tak perlu, minggir sana."  
dengan kesal Deidara menginjak kaki Itachi, bukannya kena malah Deidara menapak kakinya ke halaman parkir dengan keras membuat denyut nyerih di telapak kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu kulit mahal itu.

"Jangan menolak."

"Aku tak akan pernah sudi di antar manusia sepertimu. Mesum..."

"Ah... _hidoiii_... kau tahu, perkataanmu membuat _kokoro_ ini hancur, _Ittai ne, Dei-chan_."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama menjijikan itu."

Deidara beruap, lelah dengan kelakukan si sulung, matanya melirik sekitar Universitas mendaptkan banyak pasang mata yang mengamatinya dengan banyak tanda tanya.

"Kita sedang dilihat, Lepaskan pelukanmu, Itachi."

"Tidak, mereka hanya iri. nah mau tidak mau kau harus pulang denganku."

Dan berakhir dengan Itachi yang menyeret Deidara menuju mobilnya, meninggalkan Sasori yang tersenyum lembut menatap kegilaan Itachi.

.

.

Kakashi berdehem sekali saat melihat Iruka sibuk diruangannya menyalin beberapa nilai dari Siswa untuk ujian hari ini dan tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Iruka-_san._"

Melihat kehadiran Kakashi, Iruka buru-buru berdiri lalu menunduk hormat pada atasannya, KHS memang menyediakan ruang privat untuk para guru yang dilengkapi AC dan beberapa perlengkapan lainnya. Kakashi tersenyum lembut saat pria itu menuduk dalam sambil mengucapkan kata-kata hormat padanya.

"Jangan terlalu formal, Iruka-_san_, aku hanya sedang mengecek saja. Oh ya... ngomong-ngomong kau tak makan siang?"

Iruka menegakkan kepalanya, melihat Kakashi yang masih diam mematung, matanya menyipit dan Iruka tahu Kakashi sedang tersenyum walau tak bisa terlihat karena setengah dari wajahnya tertutup masker.

"Sa-saya belum selesai menyalin dan mengoreksi hasil ujian hari ini, Kakashi-_sama_."

Kakashi berjalan memasuki ruangan itu, melihat beberapa tumpukan kertas dan banyaknya buku pegangan guru milik Iruka yang berserak di atas meja kerjanya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, nanti Iruka-_san_ sakit."

Kalimat itu tulus keluar dari hati dan bibir Kakashi, dia hanya tak menyukai melihat orang terkasihnya sakit, jika Iruka sakit sudah pasti dia tak bisa melihat pria itu berkeliaran di sekolah.

"Sa-saya tak apa-apa."

"Bagimana kalau makan siang bersamaku, aku yang traktir."

Mendengar ucapan itu, Iruka hanya terdiam memandang lelaki didepannya yang tersenyum senang bak seorang malaikat yang sedang melancarkan aksi modusnya, berharap bisa dapat suapan gratis nanti dari Iruka, ya... mungkin sih.

"A-ah... tak perlu, Kakashi-_sama_, aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Tak baik menolak ajakan orang, aku tunggu di kantin, Iruka-_san_.'

Dan Kakashi meninggalkan Iruka dengan kegalauan tingak dewa.

.

.

Minato tersenyum hangat kearah pria dewasa didepannya, tak menyangkah setelah tak bertemu berpuluh tahun lamanya sekarang dia ditelpon si pria itu untuk bertemu dengan alasan ingin reuni.

"Tumben _senpai_ mengajakku bertemu, ada apa, Fugaku-_senpai_, kukira akan mengajak anggota club yang lain untuk bergabung. Oh ya, bagaimana kabar, _senpai_?"

"Kita bukan sedang reuni team bola kaki saat SMA dulu, aku ingin bertemu selain ingin melihat keadaanmu, juga ingin menanyakan tentang Namikaze Deidara."

Mendengar nama putra pertamanya di sebut, Minato hanya menatap sang _senpai_ saat dia masih SMA itu bingung.

"_Senpai_ tahu putraku?'

"Putramu berkuliah di Universitas Konoha milikku. Jadi benar dia putramu?"

Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, Minato mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan sang _senpai._

"Hahaha... _gomen_, aku lupa jika tempat itu milik Uchiha."

Fugaku mendengus, pria didepannya tak berubah, tetap ceria dan sedikit periang, Fugaku menyesap kopi yang tadi dipesannya, melihat Minato yang diam memandangnya.

"Putra pertamaku adalah teman putramu."

Menepuk tangan sekali Minato berbinar cerah menatap Fugaku senang sambil terus tertawa bangga.

"Bukannya bagus, dengan begitu mereka mungkin bisa berteman baik, membentuk club sepak bola seperti saat kita sekolah, lalu berkumpul dan ter..."

"Bukan itu yang terjadi saat ini, Minato. Aku tak keberatan jika itu terjadi, yang terjadi adalah puraku menggilai anakmu, bahkan dia menyukai Deidara dan berlaku tak pantas kepada putramu."

"Maksud _senpai_."

"Hah... Itachi mencintai Deidara, dan sangat sulit menangani perasaannya, sebenarnya aku tak keberatan, hanya saja prilaku Itachi semakin menjadi."

"Hah_... Senpai_ bercanda? Mana mungkin Deidara menyukai laki-laki, ano _senpai_, apa tak apa-apa membiarkan itu terjadi? Bukannya itu melanggar aturan hidup manusia? Dan it..."

"Cukup Minato...! aku minta maaf sebelumnya, akan sangat susah memisahkan mereka, Itachi benar-benar tergila-gila pada anakmu, aku hanya minta tolong temukan aku dengan Deidara."

"Ta-tapi, untuk apa _Senpai_?"

"Memberitahu dia untuk mengubah Itachi menjadi lebih beradap seperti Uchiha lainnya, selain itu aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Naruto."

"Naruto? _Senpai_ mengenal kedua purtaku."

"Ya, aku juga harus bicara dengan Naruto, berbicara dengan kedua putramu."

.

.

TBC

**A/N**

**Sudah updet, suka? Maaf banyak typo dan tak menarik... terimakasih atas repyu teman-teman di chap kemarin saya senang membacanya^^...**

**Repyu lagi.**

**.**

**.**

**^Micky-milky^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Perfect Partner**

**Author: Micky-Milky  
Genre:Romance/ Drama/ Family**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Punya Kishimoto Sensei**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**Chap ****3**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menguap lebar saat Iruka menerangkan materi pelajarannya hari ini, beruntung Naruto duduk di paling pojok belakang sehingga tak membuat kelakuannya mencolok dan mendapat hantaman gratis penghapus papan tulis dari paman sekaligus guru matematikanya itu. di sampingnya tepat di baris kedua dari belakang, Sasuke Uchiha terlihat mencatat materi pelajaran hari ini dengan santai.

"Rajin sekali dia."

Gumam Naruto, tak menyadari jika dirinya di lirik sang pirang, pemuda berwajah datar itu malah berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya, tersentak kaget akibat kontak mata yang cukup lama kedua pemuda itu saling mencibir dengan kesal.

"Naruto, Sasuke ada masalah?"

Mendapat teguran dari sang guru, kedua pemuda itu saling mengalihkan pandang tak suka, mendapatkan dirinya di acuhkan Iruka menghela napas lelah. Di tutupnya buku pelajarannya hari ini. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, lalu matanya menatap satu persatu anak didiknya yang terlihat serius. Tubuhnya di sandarkan ke meja guru dan aurahnya begitu tenang.

"Aku akan berikan kalian pekerjaan kelompok, tugas ini bukan tugas sembarang, ini menyangkut kenaikan kelas kalian. Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang, dan kelompok itu akan terus berlangsung selama kalian masih belajar denganku."

Mata guru berumur tiga puluh tahun lebih itu terlihat mengamati ekspresi dan tingkah laku para anak didiknya, mendapat banyak aksi tak terduga, mulai dari protes sampai desahan kecewa. Kali ini Iruka berjalan menelusuri space dari tempat duduk satu ke tempat duduk lain, melangkah di kelas yang sekarang terdengar riuh.

"Bisa aku lanjutkan?"

Sontak, mendapat teguran dari Iruka, seluruh penghuni kelas terdiam, dari belakang dia bisa melihat sosok penerus Uchiha dan sang keponakan dengan senyum mengerikan terkembang di wajahnya, sungguh, dia bosan akan suasana ramai saat mengajar yang di lakukan anak dari adiknya itu dan penerus bungsu Uchiha, dua minggu paska kejadian di ruang kepala sekolah. Melihat pertengkaran barusan membuatnya memiliki ide gila, dan dia tahu idenya mungkin akan membuat murid lain terkena imbasnya, tapi toh idenya kali ini mungkin saja bisa membuat para murid menjadi sedikit lebih giat.

"Cara kerja di kelompok ini adalah, kau harus memilih teman kelompokmu, dialah yang akan menjadi tutormu sekaligus penghancur harapanmu untuk kenaikan kelas kalian, jangan lupakan jika aku adalah wali kelas kalian, dan nasib kalian ada di tanganku."

Seluruh penghuni kelas bergidik ngeri akan perkataan itu. Iruka semakin mengembang senyum evil, melihat aura tegang yang dia buat di kelasnya hari ini.

"Tugas kalian adalah, di pelajaranku tak boleh satupun dari teman sekelompok kalian mendapatkan angkah di bawah delapan puluh, karena jika itu terjadi, bukan hanya teman kalian yang tak naik kelas, tapi kalianpun tak akan naik kelas. Dan satu hal, seberapapun nilai kalian di pelajaran lain melambung tinggi, jika di pelajaranku jatuh, maka kalian tetap tak naik kelas. Tapi jika di pelajaran lain jatuh dan pelajaranku nilai kalian dan teman kalian tinggi, tetap tak ku naikan kelas. Jadi di sini, tugas kalian adalah mengajari seluruh mata pelajaran kepada teman sekelompokmu. Dan kelompok itu di bagi berdasarkan nomor terakhir absen kalian, karena kebetulan sekali kalian berjumlah dua puluh orang, jadi ini akan lebih mudah membaginya. Contohnya..."

Iruka mengobrak abrik buku-bukunya, menemukan buku absensi dan melihat beberapa deret nama, menemukan nama si Jenius Shikamaru dan si penyuka anjing yang bandelnya setara dengan Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba.

"... baiklah aku lanjutkan, disini Shikamaru nomor absensinya 16 dan Kiba yang nomor absensinya 6, mereka satu kelompok, lalu Sakura 18 dan satu kelompok dengan Tenten 8, terus Lee 7 satu kelompok dengan Sai 17, dan Naruto 9 satu kelompok dengan Sasuke 19 dan begitu seterusnya."

Terdengar rius dari kelas itu mencoba protes dengan apa yang di perintahkan Iruka, mendapat protes sepihak Iruka tersenyum miring lalu memukul papan tulis dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Jika kalian protes, aku pastikan kalian tak naik kelas..."

Hening kembali, perkataan Iruka barusan membuat para murid terdiam tak mampu berkata lagi, begitu pula Sakura dan Ino yang berkoar ingin satu kelompok dengan Sasuke dan tak di anggap oleh si bungsu Uchiha itu, serta Naruto yang terlihat mencak-mencak karena harus sekelompok dengan pemuda yang sudah membuatnya mendidih sampai keubun-ubun, serta geraman Kiba akan sikap Shikamaru yang seolah tak perduli.

"Hari ini sampai di sini, kalian boleh istirahat."

Iruka berjalan keluar kelas dengan wajah yang kusut, masuk ke kelas ini sungguh menguras tenaga dan pikiran, belum lagi mengurus dua puluh anak didik yang benar-benar di luar nalar bandelnya, beruntung di kelasnya ada Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji, Gaara dan Hinata yang masih di bilang cukup waras untuk dijadikan murid teladan di kelasnya. Dan dia berharap keputusannya menjadikan Sasuke dan Naruto partner dalam hal belajar tidaklah salah. semoga.

.

.

Sasuke menatap Naruto iritasi saat pemuda pirang itu menggebrak mejanya semenit yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau tak protes, seharusnya kau protes, teme."

Mengabaikan pekikan Naruto, Sasuke terlihat memasukan buku pelajarannya dengan santai, membuat Naruto kembali menggebrak meja si pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Teme... katakan sesuatu, jangan diam saja, bujuk paman Iruka untuk menukar posisimu dengan Sakura, kau kan pemilik sekolah ini, dia pasti mau menuruti perintahmu."

Menghela napas, lelah rasanya pikiran Sasuke akan perkataan pemuda pirang brisik didepannya, setelah mengancing tasnya, Sasuke kali ini meladeni tatapan menatang dari Naruto.

"Aku disini sama-sama murid, dan dia guruku, tak ada hubungannya tentang statusku sebagai pemilik sekolah ini, lagi pula kenapa bukan kau yang protes? Bukannya dia pamanmu, dia akan lebih mendengarkanmu dari pada aku."

Naruto bungkam, kali ini alis Sasuke bertautan saat melihat pemuda berisik itu diam memandangnya, tak mendapat perlawanan setimpal, pemuda Uchiha itu menyeringai, menyentuh dagu pemuda berkulit tan itu dan membawa wajahnya semakin mendekat kearah sang Namikaze muda. Jemarinya mengelus lembut pipi bertanda tiga garis seperti kumis kucing milik Naruto.

"Te-teme, lepas."

"Hmmm, kenapa? Apa kau gugup menjadi partnerku, Naruto."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, di ujung ruangan terlihat Sakura dan Ino yang memaki Naruto karena di perlakukan seperti itu oleh sang pujaan hati, lalu beberapa siswa yang menahan napas saat adegan terjadi, siapa tahu insiden berdarah dua minggu yang lalu terjadi lagi, tapi kali ini bukan ciuman kecelakan tapi ciuman yang benar-benar dilakukan dengan sadar, berbeda dengan Naruto, pemuda pirang itu malah merinding saat jemari Sasuke mengelus pipinya lembut. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, mendapat ekspresi tak terduga, Sasuke melepaskan jemarinya dari pipi dan dagu Naruto menjauhkan jaraknya dari pemuda berisik itu lalu tertawa keras membuat seluruh isi kelas memandang tak percaya jika yang mereka lihat adalah Sasuke Uchiha, si Uchiha bungsu yang terkenal sebagai Prince of Ice nya, orang yang sangat minim ekpresi dan jarang terlibat jauh dengan anggota kelas yang lain tertawa sangat keras membuat mereka benar-benar tak percaya.

"Teemmeee... kau mempermainkanku?"

Sasuke kali ini menghentikan tawanya, mendengus sesaat lalu melenggang berjalan keluar kelas, belum juga dia keluar dari kelasnya, pemuda berambut mencuat kebelakang itu berbalik lalu memberi seringai andalannya kepada Naruto.

"Ingat satu hal, jangan sampai kebodohanmu membuatku tak naik kelas tahun ini."

Dan pemuda itu berlalu begitu saja. Membuat satu sepatu sukses menghantam pintu kelas yang baru saja di tutup.

.

.

.

Deidara mengeram kesal saat menatap papan pengumuman di lorong kampusnya, mendapatkan nama Itachi sebagai Mahasiswa teladan untuk berkali-kalinya, dan melihat namanya di urutan ke dua terakhir paling bawah tepat di atas Tobi, oh... apa dia begitu bodoh sampai harus di letakan di urutan itu.

"Kau terlihat tak senang dengan hasilnya, Aniki ?"

Deidara tersentak kaget saat melihat adik satu-satunya sudah berdiri di sampingnya, matanya melotot saat menemukan Naruto dengan santai melenggang memasuki kawasan Universitas.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Habis, hari ini aku bosan, Kiba dan Lee sedang belajar bersama teman satu kelompoknya, tak ada teman aku bermaksud mengajakmu mengobrol."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, melihat kelakuan sang adik, Deidara hanya tersenyum lembut, mengacak rambut pirang Naruto dengan brutal lalu tertawa senang.

"Hahaha... bilang saja kau merindukanku, kau rindu dengan kakakmu yang kelewat tampan ini kan?"

Naruto menepis tangan Deidara kesal, melihat sang kakak yang menyengir lebar, persis cengirannya dan sang ayah. Kali ini mata sebiru laut itu melirik kearah papan pengumuman, memandang sesaat lalu tersenyum senang.

"Wah... tak kusangkah kau sebodoh ini, Aniki, kau bahkan kalah telak dari Uchiha."

Satu tendangan sukses mengenai tulang kering Naruto, membuat si bungsu berjingkak kesakitan, melihat itu Deidara hanya tersenyum miring lalu melipat tangannya bangga atas penganiayaan terhadap adiknya sendiri itu.

"Kau sendiri juga kalah telak dari Sasuke, jadi jangan sombong. Penghuni sekolah ini juga tahu dua kakak-adik itu selalu menempati posisi pertama di semua bidang, aku heran mereka makan apa sih?"

Deidara menyisir ponih panjangnya dengan santai, memasang raut kesal sambil menatap papan pengumuman itu dengan tajam siapa tahu dengan tatapannya posisinya bisa langsung berubah.

"Hari ini paman Iruka masuk kekelasku."

Naruto mulai bicara santai, tubuhnya di senderkan di dinding melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Deidara yang melihat air wajah adik laki-lakinya berubah hanya diam, dia tahu ini tak baik, melihat Naruto yang terlihat serius, pasti ada sesuatu yang tak baik terjadi.

"Bukannya paman memang mengajarmu, jadi apa salahnya."

"Dia membagikan kelompok di kelasku, dan aku satu kelompok dengan Uchiha, bahkan paman berkata jika salah satu teman kelompok mendapatkan nilai merah di mata pelajarannya atau mata pelajaran yang lain, maka kami tidak akan naik kelas. Kau kan tahu sifat paman Iruka bagaimana."

Deidara mengerjab sekali, lalu menepuk bahu sang adik pelan tak lama bunyi tawa membahana di koridor itu membuat para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang melewati koridor itu menatap kedua Namikaze itu heran.

"Muahahaha... aku turut berduka cita atas apa yang menimpamu, yang jadi masalah bukan padamu, tapi pada Uchiha, bisa-bisa dia tak naik kelas karena kau terlalu bodoh."

"Jangan menertawakanku, kau juga bodoh dan berada di urutan kedua paling bawah dari seluruh mahasiswa kesenian."

"Setidaknya aku tak berurusan dengan Uchiha."

"Dei-chan..."

Bruk...

Naruto mengerjab kaget begitu juga Deidara, bahkan Naruto sempat terjatuh karena tabrakan kuat di bahunya. Seseorang memeluk Deidara erat dan Deidara tau betul siapa tersangka utama, Naruto berdiri memandang kesal kearah si penabrak, ingin sekali dia melempar pemuda yang sekarang sedang memeluk tubuh kakaknya itu dengan apa saja, tapi di urungkan karena dia tahu, membuat ulah dengan pemuda itu sama saja dengan di keluarkan dari sekolah, cukup saja dia berulah dengan Sasuke, tapi dengan pemuda ini? Maaf saja, ini prioritas sang kakak dengan sang lelaki penyandang nama keluarga Uchiha itu di namanya.

"Itaaachi, lepas brengsek!"

Seolah tuli, pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, bahkan kali ini tangannya bergerak liar meremas bokong sang Namikaze dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Akhh... jangan sentuh bokongku, brengsek."

"Hehehe... jangan malu begitu, Dei-chan, aku tahu kau menyukainya."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama memalukan itu."

Naruto mengerjab beberapa kali saat melihat aksi kontak fisik didepannya dengan ekstrim, bahkan si sulung Uchiha semakin meremas bokong sang kakak sambil tersenyum gelih.

"Kukatakan lepas, kau mesummm."

Plak...

Plak...

Plak...

Tiga tamparan telak mengenai pipi Itachi membuat si sulung Uchiha itu mengelus pipinya dengan sayang, Deidara bernapas pendek-pendek seolah baru saja menyelesaikan lari meraton begitu lepas dari cengkraman Itachi.

"Ano... aku kembali saja, Aniki."

Itachi mengerjab sesaat lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke samping mendapatkan si bungsu Namikaze yang menatapnya aneh, Itachi tersenyum lembut lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto, merasa akan tanda bahaya pemuda itu mundur selangkah, tapi langkahnya berhenti saat tangan besar Itachi mengelus surai pirangnnya dengan lembut.

"Eh, ada adik ipar."

"Jangan sebut adikku dengan sebutan itu, dia bukan adik iparmu."

Deidara menarik Naruto dari jangkauan Itachi, menyembunyikan sang adik di belakang tubuhnya, Naruto yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi hanya dia menonton adegan antara sang kakak dan penerus Uchiha itu dalam diam.

"Tapi dia kan adikmu, dan aku pacarmu, jadi tak salah jika aku menyebutnya adik ipar."

"Aku bukan pacarmu, Baka."

Itachi hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Deidara, kali ini matanya menatap Naruto dalam lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Tapi, bukannya Naruto pacarnya Sasuke."

"Itu... a... aku tak berpacaran dengan Uchiha itu."

"Tapi kau menciumnya."

Hening, Itachi menyeringai, Naruto terdiam memikirkan balasan akan perkataan Itachi dan Deidara terlihat prihatin akan keadaan sang adik.

"Jangan ganggu adikku lagi, Itachi-baka. Kau baru saja selesai menjalankan hukumanmu, jadi jangan buat aku kembali membuatmu di scor, Itachi."

Itachi diam, seringainya terganti dengan senyum sinis yang membuat Deidara mundur teratur saat Itachi semakin berjalan mendekatinya, beberapa mahasiswa yang tadi sempat berhenti mendengar keributan kecil itu menatap kedua Uchiha-Namikaze itu tak sabar, ini bukan kali pertama mereka melihat adegan seperti ini, dan mereka tahu akan kemana nantinya pertengkaran kecil antara suami-istri itu.

Naruto mengerjab saat sang kakak mundur melewatinya, wajah Deidara terlihat pucat dan dia tak suka dengan suasana terpojokkan seperti ini.

"Hooo... sudah mulai berani mengancamku, Hmm. Baiklah jika kau ingin aku di scor kembali, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Ehhh."

Itachi sukses menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir lembut Deidara, memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan lembut, walau Itachi masih merasakan perlawanan dari Deidara, tapi pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu terlihat ahli dalam menjinakan si pirang Namikaze ini, terbukti dengan bunyi kecupan-kecupan manis dan basah yang didengar para penghuni koridor yang menonton adegan mereka dengan mata melotot, sedangkan Naruto tercengah tak percaya jika Kakaknya benar-benar di habisi oleh Uchiha itu.

"Aniki."

.

.

.

Kakashi melempar satu tatapan kesal pada Itachi, mendapatkan Naruto berlari ke kantornya, menyeretnya dengan tak elit dan berhenti tepat didepan Itachi yang mencium Deidara dengan paksa dan kemarahan Deidara akan anak sulung Uchiha itu, bahkan tadi Kakashi sempat melihat Itachi mendapat bogeman mentah di pipinya dari Deidara, dan ingatkan Itachi walau dia adalah Uke, Deidara tetaplah pria dan tenaga pria yang sedang marah tak bisa diukur dengan kata-kata, karena kejadian itu pipi Itachi berakhir dengan lebam parah saat ini.

"Kau harus tau tempat, bagaimana kau bisa menciumnya di tempat umum?"

"Itu sudah biasa aku lakukan, bahkan aku pernah menciumnya di kelas."

Kakashi menghembus napas berat, memijat pangkal hidungnya sesaat lalu duduk tepat didepan Itachi yang sedang mengompres lebam di pipinya dengan es batu.

"Jadi, sekarang kau mau apa? Mau ku scors lagi?"

"Deidara berkata begitu."

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

Itachi diam memandang pamannya itu, melihat si pria bermasker dengan tajam, tangannya kembali mengompres lebam di pipinya pelan, sungguh, bogeman Deidara tak bisa dikatakan lemah, ini benar-benar mengerikan.

"Aku sampai kau scors, dan mendapat pukulan seperti ini hampir setiap aku selesai menciumnya, apa kau kira itu main-main. Aku selalu serius saat menyukai seseorang."

"Tapi Deidara memandang apa yang kau lakukan hanya memalukannya saja, kau bahkan mendapat kebenciannya bukan cintanya."

"Aku sudah mendengar kata-kata yang hampir sama dari Tousan."

"Dan kau mengabaikan perkataan, Tousanmu?"

"Deidara tak akan pernah mencintaiku, aku tahu... dia normal, dan jika aku hanya diam dan pasif, dia akan pergi begitu saja, aku tak mau itu."

Kakashi menatap sang keponakan yang menunduk dalam, tahu jika suasana hati Itachi sekarang berubah melankolis, tersenyum sejenak, Kakashi melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada, lalu menatap sang sulung dalam, Itachi adalah orang yang dewasa, Kakashi tau itu, dan semuanya berubah jika Itachi bersama Deidara, itu tak salah karena Itachi begitu mencintai Deidara, hanya saja Deidara tak pernah merespon. Menghembus napasnya, dia benar-benar menaruh rasa prihatin atas perasaan di sulung Uchiha, bahkan nasip cintanya dengan Iruka saja masih terkatung-katung tak jelas statusnya. Sungguh, Iruka itu bebal, padahal Kakashi sudah memberi lampu hijau, tapi tetap saja guru Matematika itu tak merespon. Dan kelihatannya itu terjadi juga pada Itachi.

"Besikap Gentel, mungkin dia akan melihatmu."

"Aku sudah melakukannya, tapi Deidara malah berpaling ke wanita. Kau tahu buka, walau wajahnya cantik, dia itu masih suka wanita, aku benar-benar gila memutar otak agar Deidara melihatku. Kau tahu ini bahkan lebih rumit dari rumus kimia dan Fisika yang aku pelajari di SMA dulu."

Itachi mengerang frustasi. Dia benar-benar kehabisan akal untuk membuat Deidara menyukainya, menyukai pemuda itu dari kelas 1 SMA sampai sekarang bukan waktu yang sebentar, bahkan dia rela berdebat dengan sang ayah untuk memasukkannya di fakultas seni agar bisa melihat gerak-gerik Deidara, tapi tetap saja, Deidara tak pernah merespon.

"Atau jangan-jangan, Deidara sudah punya kekasih?"  
Kakashi bisa melihat Itachi meremas handuk yang membalut batu es ditangannya di genggam erat, bahkan dia memandang Kakashi dengan tajam.

"Tak akan pernah kubiarkan Deidara menyukai siapapu."

"Kau tak bisa egois."

"Kalau begitu, bagaiman menurut paman jika Iruka-sensei menyukai seorang gadis cantik."

"Eh?"

Itachi tersenyum miring saat melihat sang paman terlihat gelisah mendengar nama Iruka di sebut. Sudah jadi rahasia umum di Konoha tentang kepala sekolah/rektor dari sekolah dan universitas itu sedang menyukai salah satu guru matematika bernama Namikaze Iruka, tapi nasib cintanya sama dengan Itachi berakhir bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Jadi, apa kau akan merelakan Iruka-sensei berpacaran dengan seorang gadis."

"Aku tak akan merelakan itu."

Kakashi menunduk kesal, kali ini Itachi tersenyum lembut memandang sang paman.

"Begitu juga denganku, Deidara tak boleh menyukai orang lain selain aku."

.

.

.

"Dei-chan... hoi... Uchiha Deidara."

Itachi melambai penuh semangat saat berjalan di koridor kampusnya, melihat si pirang kesayangannya sedang berjalan dengan langkah cepat berusaha menghindarinya. Tak perduli orang-orang yang dia tabrak dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, dia benar-benar berharap bisa lepas dari Itachi sore ini.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku, Uchiha Deidara."

Deidara berhenti saat lengannya di tarik paksa oleh Itachi, kali ini mereka benar-benar bertatapan. Itachi tersenyum lembut tapi Deidara malah membuang wajahnya kearah lain, benar-benar tak suka dengan keberadaan Itachi di sampingnya.

"Aku bukan Uchiha."

"Tapi nanti kau juga akan jadi Uchiha."

"Aku bukan Uchiha, aku ini Namikaze. Kenapa buka namamu saja yang di ganti Itachi Namikaze."

Itachi menyengir lebar, melihat itu Deidara hanya diam memandang si sulung Uchiha dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Bukannya itu lucu, Itachi Namikaze. Tidak pas sama sekali, di hubungan kita aku yang jadi seme, jadi uke lah yang harus berganti nama keluarga jika kita menikah."

"Aku bukan uke mu."

"Memang, tapi calon uke."

Deidara meradang tapi tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Matanya melirik beberapa teman sekelasnya yang menyapanya ramah hanya saja tak di balas karena moodnya benar-benar tak baik karena si sulung Uchiha didepannya sekarang.

"Ehmm maaf mengganggu adegan romantis kalian, Namikaze Deidara, bisa ikut aku ke kantor sebentar, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Itachi dan Deidara menoleh melihat Kakashi yang menatap Deidara, dagunya bergerak agar Deidara mengikuti langkahnya, melihat itu Itachi cemberut luar biasa, kenapa Kakashi selalu mengganggunya untuk berdua dengan Deidara hari ini.

"Kau tak boleh ikut, yang ku panggil hanya Namikaze Deidara, bukan Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi menatap tajam kearah sang paman begitu tahu jika gerakannya yang ingin mengikuti Deidara di ketahui oleh Kakashi, mendengus kesal Itachi berbalik lalu berjalan setelah memanggil Sasori yang baru saja keluar dari kelas mereka. Berjalan beriringan, kedua teman karib itu terlihat santai menelusuri koridor sekolah di hiasi oleh decak kagum para wanita akan ketampanan Itachi saat ini, sungguh sebenarnya mereka iri, Itachi benar-benar terlihat antusias akan Deidara membuat mereka tak bisa berdekatan dengan pangeran University Konoha itu. padahal mereka tahu Deidara tak pernah menyukai Itachi, entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh penerus perusahaan Namikaze itu, jika itu mereka pasti cinta Itachi akan di terima dengan senang hati bahkan mereka akan benar-benar bersyukur mendapatkan si pangeran Uchiha itu.

"Ayo ikut aku!"

Mengangguk sekali, Deidara mengikuti langkah Kakashi, sampai mereka di depan ruang rektor, pintu di buka, iris biru Deidara mendapatkan seorang pria paruh baya dan adik laki-lakinya sedang duduk saling berhadapan.

"Nii-sama, aku membawa Namikaze sulung."

Deidara menatap Naruto berusaha mencari tahu siapa pria yang sedang duduk di depan adiknya itu. Naruto tampak diam dan terlihat tegang, si pria berdiri lalu menatap Deidara dengan senyum lebar penuh wibawah.

"Kamu, Namikaze Deidara?"

Deidara mengangguk, Kakashi membawa Deidara untuk duduk di samping Naruto, mengikuti intruksi dari Kakashi, Deidara duduk di samping sang adik.

"Ini, Uchiha Fugaku, pemilik sekolah ini sekaligus ayah dari Sasuke dan Itachi."

Deidara berjengit hebat, berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya diam, kelihatannya di bungsu sudah lebih dulu tahu status pria di hadapannya itu.

"Senang bertemu dengan putra sulung dari Minato."

"Ma-maaf, Fugaku-sama, anda mengenal Tousan?"

"Ayahmu adalah junior sekaligus rekan ku di SMA. Cukup lama kami tak bertemu, aku tak menyangkah saat bertemu aku mendapatkan anak-anaknya sudah tubuh besar bahkan sekelas dengan putra-putraku."

Deidara melotot tak percaya, dia benar-benar tak percaya jika ayahnya dan Fugaku saling mengenal, reaksi sama juga di tunjukkan Naruto, pemuda dengan tanda tiga garis di masing-masing pipi itu benar-benar tak percaya, 'apa dunia memang sekecil itu?' itulah yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Itachi sering bercerita banyak tentangmu, Deidara. Aku taku jika dia punya perasaan khusus padamu dan aku tak bisa menghentikannya. Begitu pula ibunya, seberapa keras aku menyuruhnya berhenti menyukaimu, sekeras itu pula dia menentang. Aku tak bisa berkata lagi."

Deidara melirik Kakashi yang meletakan secangkir teh panas di depannya, Naruto dan Fugaku, lalu pria bermasker itu duduk dengan tenang di samping Fugaku.

"Ja-jadi apa yang anda mau?"

"Aku bosan dengan kelakuan putra sulungku, dia harapanku satu-satunya untuk meneruskan perusahaan. Sesungguhnya aku sangat keberatan dengan hubungan sejenis, tapi melihat keras kepala Itachi, aku tak bisa berkata banyak, hanya saja, bisahkan kau membuatnya sedikit tenang?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Semakin hari Itachi semakin liar, aku hanya ingin dia sedikit tenang, beberapa bulan lagi aku akan membawanya ke perusahaan untuk dikenalkan dengan petinggi perusahaan sebagai penggantiku kelak, karena Sasuke masih cukup muda untuk mengemban tugas ini. Melihat tabiat Itachi yang semakin liar dan tak terkendali, aku ingin meminta tolong padamu untuk menjinakkannya. Dia tak mau menurut padaku, dan pada ibunya, walau terkadang menurut, tapi masalah perusahaan dia benar-benar tak menyukainya."  
"A-aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa?"

Iris biru Deidara menatap Fugaku, sang senior Uchiha itu mengambil teh yang sudah di buat oleh Kakashi lalu menghirupnya sedikit dan kembali meletakan di meja. Mata beriris onyxnya menatap Deidara lekat, lalu senyum terukir di bibir pria itu.

"Kurasa kau akan didengar oleh Itachi. Anak itu tak begitu berminat untuk mengurus perusahaan, jadi mungkin saja jika kau sedikit membujuknya dia akan berbalik arah dan mau meneruskan perusahaan. Itachi anak yang jenius, dialah satu-satunya yang cocok meneruskan perusahaanku."

"Ta-tapi a..."

"Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta pasti akan menuruti semua perintah orang yang di cintainya, aku benar-benar berharap banyak darimu, aku tak perduli jika ternyata kau menyukai Itachi juga, asal perusahaanku memiliki penerus aku akan merestui hubungan kalian."

Wajah Deidara terlihat pucat, yang benar saja, merestui? Apanya yang harus di restui? Apapun itu dia tak akan terpikat oleh di Uchiha brengsek itu.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tak bisa berjanji banyak, Fugaku-sama."

"Terima kasih sebelumnya."

Kali ini mata Fugaku beralih menatap Naruto yang menatapnya juga dan memperhatikan pembicaraanya dengan sang kakak.

"Aku juga ingin meminta tolong padamu."

"Aku?"

Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri, membuat segaris senyuman kembali terlihat di bibir pemimpin perusahan Uchiha itu, dia merasa putra-putra dari juniornya di SMA itu cukup menarik, wajar saja putranya Itachi sangat menggilai Deidara, dan dia belum tahu pada Sasuke, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia mendengar jika Sasuke cukup sedikit berekpresi akibat pemuda manis yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tampang polos.

"Bertemanlah dengan Sasuke, kulihat kalian cocok. Sasuke sangat susah akrab dengan orang lain bahkan dengan Itachi, dia sedikit pendiam dan tak banyak ekpresi. Walau tenang adalah bagian dari Uchiha, tapi aku sedikit takut. Kudengar karena sikap dan sifatnya Sasuke tak memiliki teman, dan kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya terlihat kesal. Kurasa suatu saat kau bisa membuatnya tersenyum."

"Heh? Sungguh?"

"Makoto selalu mengeluh, Sasuke terlihat sedikit berbeda begitu juga Itachi, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua. Tapi apapun itu, bisahkan kau akrab dengan Sasuke."

"Ta-tapi, Fugaku-san, aku dan teme mempunyai hubungan yang buruk."

"Teme?"

"Mak-maksudku, Sasuke."

Fukagu tersenyum kecil begitu pula Kakashi, bahkan dengan hubungan yang buruk saja si pirang ini bisa mendapatkan panggilan untuk putranya. Fugaku mengulur tangannya, menepuk pundak Naruto lembut.

"Suatu saat nanti aku yakin hubungan kalian akan lebih dari sekedar 'hubungan buruk' aku yakin kau bisa membuat Sasuke berubah. Nah Naruto, aku yakin nantinya akan terjadi lebih dari ini antara kau dan Sasuke, aku sudah tak perduli lagi, tapi yang pasti aku ingin putra-putraku lebih terlihat manusiawi dari pada sekarang."

"I-itu..."

"Aku tak menerima kata penolakan, aku ingin kau bisa lebih mengakrabkan diri dengan Sasuke..."

Fukagu melihat jam tangannya sesaat lalu melepas genggamannya pada bahu Naruto.

"Aku ada pertemuan setengah jam lagi dan harus kembali kekantor, aku benar-benar menaru harapan besar pada kalian. Aku pergi dulu. Kakashi tolong ya."

"Aku mengerti."

Fugaku berdiri lalu berjalan kearah pintu, saat membuka tak sengaja pemimpin perusahaan Uchiha itu bersitatap dengan putra bungsunya yang membawa secarik kertas dan membuka pintu dengan tak terduga.

"Otou-sama. Kenapa bisa berada di sini?"

"Aku habis mengunjungi, Namikaze."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N**

**Maaf ya gak nyambung dengan chap kemaren dan maaf juga telat updet. semoga suka. Terima kasih atas repyunya teman-teman aku benar-benar suka membacanya. Maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu. **

**Dan juga nih ff gak di edit karena ngetik ngebut jadi maaf kalau banyak typo dan kawan-kawan, bagaimana suka?**

**Ok... repyu lagi please.**

**^Micky-Milky^**


End file.
